A Lost Cause
by Christa-the-dog-girl
Summary: Lishana is an orphaned acrobat but one day she gets married to her husband, Caleb. But instead of a happy ending it all turns into a nightmare her best friend is kidnapped her husband disappears. And shes left to figure out who she is along with meeting our favorite hedgehog and friends and of course find her friends, love, and parents? T because of violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story everyone! My character should be on my deviant Christa-the-dog-girl but I'm still learning how to draw mobians and everyone else in this story but I hope you like and in the future I may make this a comic but when I can say I'm decent. **

A Lost Cause

Chapter 1: My name is Lishana!

(? POV)

I felt the air blowing in my hair hitting it back while I jumped from each bar to the other. Scarlet wrapped her hands around mine pulling me up until I flipped over and hooked my tail around the other bar. I glided across the air and grinned as I flipped up and landed on the platform. I looked back at Scarlet who smiled and nodded giving me thumbs up. I smiled back and nodded until I heard a familiar voice.

"Lishana!"

I looked down and smiled at my best friend more like sister Savannah, she was a yellow cat with purple hair tied in low pigtails and pink eyes. She wore a blue dress with a black turtleneck and black tipped sleeves with black leggings and flats too. She waved at me and I jumped over to a bar but belt hooking around it. I clicked a button and it lowered me down till I could touch then I pressed the same button and it reattached to my belt.

"Hey! You ready for lunch!" she asked happily.

"Yep I thought today we could go into town?" I said more of a question.

"Really?! Oh my GOSH YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She exclaimed happily.

I smiled at her and patted her head, which caused her to purr. Then we headed out to the town to get some food. Oh that's right I never told you about my self.

My name is Lishana, just Lishana. I'm an orphaned acrobat who specializes in the trapeze art. I'm also a deformed child though I don't look like it. You see the ringmaster gave me a special red crystal that hides my deformity. The only odd thing is my right eye. I have bright blue fur with purple dotting the ends of some strands, also long bangs that covers up my right eye that is deformed. I have tan arms and muzzle that is fluffy, my left eye is yellow very easy to see. I wear a light purple shirt and blue jeans with red flames at the bottom and black tennis shoes. My belt looks like black angel wings and finally I also wear brown gloves with opens at the top.

I decided we would go to one of our favorite restaurants, Gloria's. It was our favorite Mexican restaurant to go to and they had the best food ever! Savannah started to talk to me about certain "things".

"So how have you and Caleb been doing?"

I jolted up in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes while she smirked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Don't think I didn't notice you and him sneaking off by yourselves. I knew the instant I saw you holding hands."

I blushed and thought about Caleb. He was a red hedgehog with bright blue eyes his; muzzle was black like his black tipped quills that were long and went straight down. He had black chest fur as well and wore brown boots with silver trimming he also had silver gloves blue jewels surrounding it, a little birthday present from me.

"Yo Lishana! You in their!" I heard Savannah ask me.

"Huh?" I asked jolting out of my daydreaming.

"This kind chap asked for your drink."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, how about sweet tea," I said blushing.

He left and I blushed quite embarrassed.

"You dreaming about your future husband?"

"Shut up Savannah!" I hissed.

"But if he asked you would you say yes?" she asked serious.

"Well I- I yes I would we been together for a while and I feel like he is my person- or well hedgehog." I said truthfully.

"Good," she said with a smile of pure joy.

I cocked my head to the side till I felt a tap on the shoulder and stared into familiar bright blue eyes.

_Caleb…._

He smiled with nervousness in his eyes and knelt down on one knee. I gasped with surprise. While he pulled out a ring I felt tears of joy brim my eyes. Until four special words came out of his mouth.

"Lishana, will you marry me?" he asked nervous.

I smiled ear-to-ear and jumped into his arms knocking us both down while I kissed him. I pulled back far enough to hear, "Yes."

Caleb smiled with joy and kissed me slipping the ring on my left finger. I admired it and smiled at him hoping to never leave his side. Savannah was in on the whole thing too, but I didn't care I was engaged with my fiancé.

"Surprise!" Savannah yelled.

I playfully hit her head and shook my head until hugging her. She hugged back and rested my chin on her head. Earning me a glare because she knew I did that to say I'm the older sister. This made me laugh hard.

"Oh be quiet!" she yelled at me.

I smiled at her and hand in hand the three of us went back home to camp, and that's when my adventure began…

**All right done! I like this chapter because it's cute and because it helps out with my plan later! So I hope that you all have a wonderful day/night and-**

**Lishana: Don't forget to review!**

**Hey that's my LINE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Crash

**Ok chapter 2! I hope you all like this and have a good day. And I pray it snows!**

**Lishana: And she doesn't own and sonic characters besides of course her OC's which I hope you know about.**

A Lost Cause

Chapter 2: Wedding Crash

I sighed, as I looked from dress to dress, none looking right. I looked at Savannah as she was trying on the bridesmaid outfits. She looked at me seeing my worried face and gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and looked behind some more. If you haven't found out yet I'm wedding dress shopping right now.

"I'm sorry it's just none of these look right," I said to the clerk.

This was the 6 store we have been too. She looked at me her eyes looking at my form which caused me to wonder what was she thinking?

"Well there's one more I want you to try on come here," the clerk said.

I nodded slowly and walked towards the back. She handed me a white dress with an opening for the legs red jewels outlined it and a red v shape up top going down to the middle and a red and white ribbon tied around. My eyes widened with surprise and happiness. This was perfect!

"This is perfect! I'll go try it on," I said happily.

I put it on and felt it fit my sides perfectly I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out.

"Lishana! You look beautiful!" Savannah cried.

"She's right you do look amazing!" the clerk and scarlet said.

I blushed at their comments and smiled looking at the clerk.

"This is the one! How much?"

"If you don't tell my boss, its for free," she said with a genuine smile.

I looked at her shocked and smiled giving her a hug and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, now you better hurry before ma boss shows up!" she said with a wink.

I nodded and ran out Scarlet and Savannah right at my side. We ran until we got to the ice cream store the spring breeze was beautiful and felt nice. The wedding would be soon and I sighed nervously and excitedly. Looking back at the store I smiled and thought about the nice clerk. I walked inside and asked what the girls wanted.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough!"

"Rocky Road!"

I nodded and payed the clerk and asked for my order too. We all ate our ice cream and talked about the upcoming wedding.

"So, Lishana are you excited?" Scarlet asked.

"Excited and nervous," I replied.

"Don't be you'll do great, it will be great," Savannah.

Yeah I thought in my head, but something didn't set right with me. Some thing felt wrong, but I ignored it. My wedding was coming maybe it was just some jitters. I looked up at the blue sky everything was perfect the dress, the makeup, the shoes which were red and had a big heel (Savannah chose those), and especially my groom. Everything was set and planned my wedding would be in a few weeks, but it felt like tomorrow.

"Hey Lishana? Do you think it's a bit subtle to get married even though you've only dated for a few months?" Savannah asked.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, Savannah me and Caleb have been going out for 6 years."

She spit out some of her ice scream and looked up at me in shock.

"I thought you knew from the very beginning," I said looking at her.

"But I thought it had just started, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T NOTICE FOR 6 YEARS!" Savannah screamed at the top of her lungs.

I smacked her head, "Be quiet or we'll disturb the people around us I said scolding her.

She pouted and rubbed her head saying, "Ow…"

I smiled at her and felt another aura around us, a dark one. I shook my head shaking it off and started to walk with Savannah and Scarlet. Savannah was right every thing was gonna be just fine.

Time skip

I sat in front of a mirror looking at my face it was lightly covered with makeup my hair curled and up in a ponytail my bangs still covering my right eye. I was wearing the same dress I got at the store with the nice clerk and I felt my insides churn.

"What if I fall?" I asked.

"Then we'll all laugh at you!" Savannah said.

I glared at her and looked out the window.

"What if I don't say it right!" I whined.

"Then we'll be there to stop your stuttering!" Scarlet said.

I blinked and bit my lip. Today was the wedding and I was literally about to either faint or throw up. I sighed and felt someone pin my hair. It was the ringmaster he had put my veil on and was smiling at me.

"It's time my daughter," he said.

I smiled at what he called me and took his hand everyone was right beside me.

"Ready?" Savannah asked.

"Not at all, but I think I can do this," I said, "lets get this wedding done with!"

Everyone nodded as I approached the room. I let out a nervous sigh and felt a reassuring hug. I looked at the ring- no the man who was giving me away the man that everyone is a father to.

"Promise you wont let me fall?" I asked.

"As long as I get some grandkids," He said winking.

Then the organ played and we walked in I grasped his arm and started to walk he was holding me the whole time and suddenly everything started to revolve around the hedgehog who was standing a few feet away. I smiled at him and then stepped towards him.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the day Lishana and Caleb get married. Do you have your vows?"

"Yes," I said, "Caleb from the very moment we met I knew we would be great friends, but then that changed and I realized I loved you. Then when you grabbed my hand all those years ago and said you loved me I was the happiest girl in the world. Then a month ago when you asked me to marry you I knew in my heart my answer would always be yes. I love you so much Caleb and I know you love me too."

He smiled at me and I blushed slightly.

"Lishana when we first met I had to admit you were shocking, but I also saw how beautiful you were your hair your looks, your eyes. Then I realized I liked you a lot. And when I mustered up my courage I told you I loved you and when you said you loved me too, well I couldn't help but kiss you. I was so happy and then last month came and I was terrified, until I asked Savannah for help and she told me the plan. I could've sworn I was gonna throw up though, but then you kissed me and said yes. I was about to cry, tears of joy of course. I promise I will love you to the very end and I will always do my best and protect you."

I smiled and blushed. Entranced by him and his looks. Until I heard the preacher.

"Do you have the rings?"

I nodded and felt Caleb's little "brother" Zach give them to me.

"All right do you Lishana take Caleb Hutchings as your lovely wedded husband?"

I looked at him and said smiling, "I do."

"And do you Celeb take Lishana- uh Lishana as your wife?"

"Oh yes I do," he said surely causing me to giggle.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," he said slipping on our rings, "you may now kiss the bride."

Caleb flipped me over causing me to cry out and kissed me passionately and fiercely. I kissed back sending him my love and we soon parted looking into each other's eyes. He then picked me up and carried me outside the whole time I was blushing. The others followed and soon our wedding party started. I talked with Savannah and Scarlet and then I was asked to dance by my husband…

"Would you like to dance?" Caleb asked.

"Why I would love to," I said with a wink.

"So how do you like this party Lishana Hutchings?"

I laughed at him and said, "Wonderful Caleb Hutchings."

We both laughed at each other's comments until I heard a strange noise. I looked around to see a metal ship, and a brown and red wolf standing in the middle.

"Who is that?" Caleb asked.

I didn't respond he felt familiar like from an old memory but also a bad one like he was about to kill me. I growled low and glared my instincts kicking in.

"Why hello there! My name is James B. Siros and I'm here to wish you a very happy wedding!" he called.

"Who invited you again?" Caleb asked.

"No one but I do have a present! Happy weddings friends!" he pressed a button and metal creatures that looked like him came out. They grabbed everyone Caleb grabbed me and held me tightly. I looked at the strange beings and soon felt myself be lifted up I fought back and kicked them as hard as possible but there were no scratches and I couldn't move to well in this dress. We were all taken into the ship and lifted up.

"What do you want from us?!" Scarlet cried out.

"I want what everyone wants your gifts that some of you have," he said with a smirk.

I saw Caleb stiffen as I remembered his power over fire. I sent him a reassuring look and smiled at him trying to say it would be all right, but I knew it wouldn't. Then he said with mischievous eyes, "And kill the ones with no power at all."

My eyes went wide and I became scared for my friends and me. I was frightened I would be forced to take off my crystal and show my true form. Caleb then got mad and shot a plasma ball at him which he dodged and smiled, "There is one now."

"If you tell me who has power and who doesn't I will spare you and give you a home."

I didn't move and saw how multiple people said they did and showed him while me and Savannah as well as a few others stayed back. I saw Caleb fight to get to us but it was no use because soon he was taken back. Savannah became scared and flew up on accident.

"And our last one," he said grabbing her with a yellow light.

"Lishana!" she cried out.

"Savannah! Its ok you'll be ok! Just stay with Caleb!"

She looked at me with fearful eyes and nodded. I then felt air and looked back.

_HE'S PLANNING ON US TO FALL TO OUR DEATHS!_

"LISHANA!" Caleb screamed.

"CALEB!" I cried out.

I felt us fall back into the open and the last thing I heard was two voices.

"_LISHANA!"_

**Christa: And done! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope that you like this story I left it on a cliffy Hahaha!**

**Lishana: Really?**

**Christa: Why of course! Oh and before I forget Don't forget to review!**

**Lishana: I better not die!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who am I?

**Ok chapter 3! I finished studying for finals so I thought I could type this up! I hope you enjoy!**

A Lost Cause

Chapter 3: Who am I?

_Recap:_

_I felt us fall back into the open and the last thing I heard were two voices._

"_LISHANA!"_

I felt the air kick my lungs and I ached to breathe. Until I felt two soft arms wrap my hands and I looked up and saw a shadow of a girl with white angel wings. I felt tired though and collapsed in the air hoping that whoever saved me was nice…

My eyes burned as I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I groggily said, "wait who am I?!"

"You are Lishana." I heard a voice say.

I spun around to see and young dog mobian with blonde fur and long wavy hair with bangs, blue eyes, and a navy blue strapless dress and black high heeled boots. She gave me a toothy grin and held out her hand.

"Hi there! My name is Christa!" she said.

"Uh, Hi? Now who am I again?" I asked her.

Suddenly my head hurt and I heard two voices. _"Lishana!" _

"Lishana, my name is Lishana!" I exclaimed.

She nodded and said, "Here I'll tell you the basics. You were attacked on your wedding day your friend and husband were taken and you were almost killed your friends name is Savannah and your husbands name is Caleb, and if you want to find out your whole past your going to have to find them, but you will need help."

"Who can I get help from?" I asked.

"Three hedgehogs Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. They will be able to help you along with their friends."

"Are _**my**_ friends ok?" I asked.

"For now, but Caleb is losing it because he believes your dead, he really cares about you," she said with a smile.

I saw a picture of me and a red hedgehog with a black muzzle he was hugging me and I was smiling, laughing. I felt a tear role down my muzzle and quickly wiped it up.

"So that's Caleb, I just saw a memory of us together and your right he really does love me and I love him, but if I'm to save them I need to get out of my dress, because I have a feeling that I wont be able to do much in this," I said.

She looked at me with shining eyes and said, "Of course I know that! Here are the everyday clothes you always wear!"

I smiled until I became curious and suspicious, "How do you know what I wear?"

"Oh because I've stalked you since the very first day you were born!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, Ok?" I said confused.

"I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this, I am born to protect you it was **she **who told me this **she **and I are the same we are born to protect the ones **she** helps and creates."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"I can't really tell ya, if I do I'd be in trouble not only with her but with the guardians who watch over the stories of the world," she said serious.

"Guardians?" I asked.

"You will find out after this whole journey of yours you will have to learn about it and **She **knows it too," Christa finished.

I nodded seeing how she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Bottom line though is that I will always be with you that can't change not even if I was killed, I will always be with you and protect your heart and soul that is my mission, my goal," Christa said looking up.

I had finished changing and looked at her, she looked almost like she was worried over something but I didn't want to push more than I already had. I took off one of my gloves. I looked down to see the ring on my left finger. _Caleb… _The name rung in my ears I needed to find them, but most of all I had to find Caleb! Then I put back on.

"Christa, where can I find Sonic, Shadow, and Silver?" I asked.

"In that town but don't be surprised if the three of them act like idiots, because they will help save your friends no matter what. Oh and by the way Shadow isn't the friendliest of people, but he will help even if I have to make him," she said with agitated eyes.

I laughed at her face, which caused her to pout, and I saw an image of a yellow and purple cat glaring and pouting at me while I laughed at her face. _Savannah… _I smiled and thought maybe getting my memories wont be that hard I've already started to remember some of them in one day!

"Alright! It's time for my mission to start ready Christa!" I said turning around but I saw no dog girl just an empty cave with a wedding dress and shoes on the floor, until I saw a note.

_I can't be with you in person but I will watch over you from your mind and heart, creepy huh? Also never take off the crystal there is a reason you wear it but I cant tell ya! Just don't take it off until you know you have to and one day you will…_

_Signed_

_Christa!_

I looked at it and touched the red crystal around my neck. What did she mean, but if it was really that bad- I set my hand down too afraid to really touch it now. I then looked down at the city and set off to find Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"Mobius," I read as I walked past a sign. I looked around the town it was nice all lot nicer then the cave I was in earlier. I walked down the street and started to wonder how to find the three hedgehogs. That was until I heard a voice.

"Somebody help he has my baby!" a woman cried.

I spun around to see a bull with a crying infant in his arms.

"Toro! Put the baby down!" I heard a voice I looked behind me to see a pink hedgehog and a blue one.

"You want me to put her down? Fine!" he yelled and he threw the baby back.

My instincts got a better hold on my as I lunged forward kicking him where the sun wont shine and jumped on his head and held the baby to my chest as I hit the concrete floor.

"Why you little bitch!" he shouted.

I chuckled darkly and said, "Who was the one who threw the infant hmm?"

He looked at me with wide and surprised eyes before glaring, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the bull who just messed with the wrong wolf!" I yelled holding the baby to my chest comforting it, "and you're the bull about to get the shit beat out of him!"

I jumped over him setting the baby into the mother's arms and turned back towards Toro was it? It didn't matter all that mattered was that I was going to fucking murder him for throwing the child across the floor.

He ran at me and I saw the blue hedgehog move forward to stop him, but I wanted him to come to me and I stopped him with my hand he glanced at me with nervous eyes, but I only smirked.

I jumped forward landing on his head kicking him back. He charged again and I slip under his legs spun around kicked him right up his face. I saw blood start to ooze out of his nose but that didn't stop him, because he soon charged at me and I thought it was time to end it. I jumped up a lot higher then I expected and grabbed a rope standing on a ledge. Suddenly I felt a strange feeling wash over me, and I jumped off smiling widely I flipped up and grabbed a clothes line and spun in circles till I flew off straight at him and spun. My body seemed to be taken over with power and I punched him across the face, hard… still though he got up and staggered at me and I realized he was about to faint. Standing up close I blew on him and he fell back to the ground.

"Well, now that, that is over with…" I said.

"Thank you so much!" I heard a voice.

I turned and saw the young mother she was a white tiger, with a long purple dress, and a big bump, she was pregnant. The infant in he arms was giggling happily and reaching out to me.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said about to pull him back.

"It's perfectly alright," and I picked him up and rocked him gently. He giggled and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You were really good out there," I heard a softer higher voice say.

I turned around to see the pink hedgehog from before. I smiled and said, "Thanks lets just say my alpha wolf side became threatened because for us wolves when and infant is threatened if you're an alpha well… you kinda lose it."

"Whoa! I never knew that!" I glanced behind her to see the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah sometimes people threaten us with the alpha ru-" I paused how did I know I was an alpha.

"You ok?" the pink one said.

I looked at her emerald eyes land then down, "Sorry I just-I- don't know it's a strange story."

She looked at me and smiled looking at the blue hedgehog, "Well we have some interesting stories too right Sonic?"

My ears perked up as I looked at what I hoped Sonic.

"Wait a second your Sonic?"

"Yep that's me," he said with a grin, "now who are you?"

Still holding the baby I said, "Uh well I'm told its Lishana."

My face became serious then and I said, "I need your help, my friends were kidnapped and I don't know where to start looking and Christa told me to find you she's a dog mobian you know her?"

The blue hedgehog- Sonic said, "Nope I know about almost everyone is Mobius and I've never heard or seen a Christa the dog girl."

I looked down before looking up and saying, "She said the only way to find my friends was to get your and Shadow and Silvers help? Oh and your friends…"

"Well first let's get introductions done with, I'm Amy Rose and you already know Sonic," she said holding out her hand.

I smiled and gladly took her hand I shook it and said, "Well you already know me, but my name is Lishana, just Lishana!"

She smiled and said, "We'll help anyway we can but Silver is in the future and Shadow probably will refuse to help."

"The future? And uh why wont Shadow help?" I asked.

"Because I refuse to help anything weaker then the ultimate life form himself." I heard a new voice say.

I spun around to come face to face with a red and black hedgehog, and I jumped back and set the baby in its mother's arms. I turned towards the hedgehog "Shadow" I presumed and said, "And what on earth makes you think I can't defeat you? Hmmmm?"

He rose and eyebrow at me and smirked. He then held up his hand and yelled, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

My eyes widened and my instincts to protect came over and I glowed and yelled, "LUNAR WINGS!"

What appeared in front of Sonic, Amy, the mother, baby, and I were two wings glowing blue. Shadow's eyes widen, and I sat there in surprise. That was until I saw him come at me again and I jumped up that same feeling came over me. I grabbed my belt and pressed a button it unlatched and I held it as it turned into a trapeze bar and hooked around a wire and swung. I swiftly landed behind him and raised my hand hearing a voice.

_Concentrate and say, light of the moon please show him I am STRONG!_

I closed my eyes and said, "Light of the moon please show him I AM STRONG!"

I shot my hand forward and saw him step back it him head on and shot him backwards. I sat there looking at his body on the floor and saw he was bleeding. I ran over and looked at him all cut. Oops…

_Of course you worry over the enemy! Its ok you can just say what first comes to your mind…_

I paused was that me talking to myself or…. I shook my head and Shadow looked at me and glared. I sighed and then something popped into my head.

I grabbed the emerald I saw he dropped and felt a familiar sensation go over me.

I looked at Shadow and closed my eyes again.

"Chaos heal," I said.

Suddenly Shadow glowed and his cuts started to heal, but my body felt like it was burning. I winced at the pain and saw Shadow get up. He looked at me with wide eyes and grabbed the chaos emerald. Then he held out his hand and looked at me, "Dam, you're pretty strong, and can heal with the Chaos emeralds, interesting who did you say you were again?"

"Uh, Lishana, and your Shadow?" I said.

He nodded and frowned, "Well I guess I'm coming with you then…"

I saw Sonic grin, "Come on Shadow just sad because you got beat by a little doggy girl?!"

Shadow wasn't the only one to glare this time and I walked over and hit sonic on the head, hard.

"OW! What was that for!?"

I glared and yelled, "I'm not a LITTLE DOGGY GIRL! I AM A GROWN WOMAN AND A WOLF!"

I heard people laugh and surprisingly I heard Shadow chuckle as well before he said, "You know I actually think I'm starting to like you."

I smiled sheepishly, and looked behind him to see a group of mobians. I blinked at all of them said, "So, these must be your friends huh?"

Sonic nodded and said, "They probably heard the commotion and came. Perhaps they should introduce themselves, guys?"

A two-tailed fox came up to me wait two tailed? "I'm Tails," he said.

"My name is Cream!" a little bunny said.

An older rabbit came and said, "I'm Vanilla, Creams mother."

And last a white bat said, "Name's Rouge."

I nodded with a smile and said, "My name is Lishana nice to meet you!"

"Where's Knucklehead?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"He refused to come and help talking about protecting the master emerald, and helping that guy he found all those years ago," Rouge said.

"That guy has been through HELL! They attacked him at his weakest and killed his wife," Shadow said with a growl.

I looked at them and thought of Caleb and Savannah. I growled out and saw everyone look at me.

"You ok Miss Lishana?" Cream asked me.

"Yeah, " I replied, "I'm just worried about my friends, they're strong, but I'm still worried about them."

Sonic then smiled and held out his hand, "We'll help you find them no matter what I promise!"

My eyes widened and I gladly took his hand and said, "Thank you, thank you all…"

**And DONE! I got home from ma G-mas and was able to finish this chapter, Thank God! Any who the guy they were talking about will have a part in this story one that will be able to help Lishana on her mission to find Caleb and Savannah, as well as regaining her memories. I have decided that Knucklehead will come in when the "Guy" does too, see what I did there I can't tell you the Guys name yet that's no fun and as always-**

**Sonic: What's this room?**

**What are you doing in here GET OUT!**

**Shadow: I told you to read the sign.**

**Sonic: what's the fun in that oh and the guy is really-**

***Hits Sonic with a chair***** Shut the hell up!**

**Shadow: you had that one coming.**

**Lishana: Let me help don't forget to review! **

**I already told you that my LINE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Silver meets Blue

**Alright so chapter 4 and by the way I'm planning on only doing two stories at a time so A Lost Cause and Fox Fire are my two stories until I finish one or the other. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and stuff, and well here ye go!**

**Lishana: and she owns nothing but well in most of these chapters me! Which is really creepy by the way.**

**I'm supposed to be! Now shut up before Sonic finds out where I relocated my secret base.**

**Lishana: you mean where you put your laptop and a sign that says keep out?**

**Shut up! Now onto the story!**

Chapter 4: Silver Meets Blue

I looked back at everyone and saw how tired they looked and saw how Sonic kept complaining, and not that he'd admit the sweat that formed on Shadow's eyebrows. I sighed and looked back again mostly at little cream who looked like she was about to faint from running and walking all day. I bit my lip and then saw how the sun was setting.

Finally I stopped at a big clearing with a meadow and trees and rocks, "How about we all rest."

I saw everyone sigh and take out their sleeping bags I however had none and neither did Shadow nor Sonic. I looked at each and said, "You two get some rest ill take first watch."

They both nodded and Shadow said, "If you get tired wake me ill take watch after."

I nodded and sat down on a nearby rock and though, 'but I'm not tired at all!' I let out a sigh and looked back at my new friends. Then my old ones, where on earth were they! I was becoming more worried and scared that they were being tortured or worse…. I held my knees close to my body and silently let tears fall down my eyes. Why did this have to happen to me! WHY!?

"Maria…" I heard a voice.

I wiped my tears and looked around.

"Maria…" I heard it again this time noticing it was Shadow. I blinked and thought, who is Maria? My question wasn't answered though and he started to twist and turn, this was no dream it was a nightmare. He started to sob in his sleep and speak softly.

"No.. stop… don't hurt her! Please… Maria!" he cried out.

I didn't know what to do so I shook him and yelled, "Shadow! Shadow! WAKE UP!"

He rushed forward and I looked at him my eyes filled with worry, he looked at me with sadness and thx before he glared at me. I realized he didn't want to be "the nice guy" and wanted to be cool. So I silently hugged him not saying a word while he hissed, "What are you doing?"

I pulled back and said with a different tone, "You said if I got tired to **wake **you…"

He understood what I meant and nodded. I stood up and motioned for him to follow me. He silently did, 'wow' I thought 'it's a huge shocker he didn't wake anyone up!' I shook my head and sat down he followed and we sat in silence as I looked to the moon.

"Listen closely, if you tell anyone-" he started.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry I've been there," or at least I think.

"Oh really? How would you know the pain I've been through!" he said looking away.

"Me and my "boyfriend" were attacked, on my wedding day!" I yelled as he looked up.

"What?!" he said pure shock in his voice.

"On my wedding day I was attacked, my new husband kidnapped with my best friend and the only people who know me, and pushed me off a plane!" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"And to top it off I have no idea who I am!" I yelled at him.

I froze 'I didn't mean to say that!' I looked at his face and saw his eyes widen and mouth open slowly. I became afraid and ran as fast as I could, but he was faster and right now stronger… he pinned me down and looked at me his eyes fierce, yet soft. I felt my tears leak and hit the ground.

"Let ME GO!" I screamed.

He only picked me up as I flailed my arms and legs landing a kick in him and he let go a hiss of pain following. I started to turn but he grabbed my arm and that emerald, and said two words, "Chaos CONTROL!"

I was soon enveloped in a bright light and then dropped on the floor, a glaring hedgehog a few feet in front of me… he narrowed his red eyes and I shrunk down.

"Talk NOW!" he said.

'Since when did he tell me what to do?!' I thought in my head. I stuck my tongue at him and said, "No!"

He rose an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes again, Gosh why did this feel so familiar? Finally I started to talk everything pouring out of my mouth. Since the very beginning of when I could remember. After he sighed and sat down next to me.

"Ya know you could've told us, we wouldn't judge," he said.

I nodded and glanced at him, "I just felt so-so- so useless!"

That's when I noticed a cut on his head, 'that's must have been when I kicked him'. I glanced at his emerald and grabbed it touching his head and then focusing saying those words that healed him before, "Chaos Heal."

He started to glow and so did I, soon I felt a burning feeling on my head and saw how the cut disappeared. 'Oh!' I though 'so whenever I heal I feel the pain they feel!' he touched his head and I handed the emerald back to him. He nodded a thanks and I could've sworn I saw him smile. I blinked and smiled too, maybe he's not so bad after all.

"So," I said, "do ya think we can go back now?"

He nodded and held out a hand, I took it and we disappeared into the bright light again. Soon I saw we were back at our temporary camp and I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Go," I said, "sleep."

"But you!" he started.

"Aren't tired, I'm not tired Shads not at all!" I said, oh my God where the hell did Shads come from?!

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and I sweat dropped smiling sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and said, "Now I have 2 people calling me that…"

2? I thought in my head, and instantly glanced at Sonic, 'oh…' I shook my head and looked at the shining moon and felt a warm feeling like someone was giving me strength. Smiling I began to climb up a tree then I touch my belt and saw it go and wrap around a tree. I took it off and then swung back and forth holding in my laughs, so I wouldn't wake anyone. God why does this feel so familiar?! Suddenly I froze and I saw a vision.

"_Lishana! It dangerous come down!" a yellow cat said. _

_Little me glanced down and I nodded slowly climbing down but my foot slipped and I fell._

"_LISHANA!" she screeched. I grabbed my ribbon around my hair and wrapped it around a line and I slid down like a zip line. My fear turning into happiness and joy as I laughed and I slid down the line. Soon coming to the end I flipped up and landed gracefully. Only to be tackled by the same yellow cat, wait yellow cat? Savannah! She hugged me and then scolded me for being reckless, but I wasn't listening. Instead I was smiling enjoying the rush and then I started to do it more but this time with a trapeze and a net below me. _

I froze and felt my grip loosen to where I let go completely, letting out a gasp I waited for the ground, but it never came. Instead I was floating in mid air a blue light wrapping around me. I was set down and out came a silvery/white hedgehog with yellow/amber eyes like mine! I blinked at him as he held out his hand a smile on his face. I gladly took it and he lifted me up. Slowly I looked up at my belt and sighed dang now I have to go get it. It too glowed blue and was lifted down into my hands. I smiled at the hedgehog next to me. I wrapped it around me and looked at hi, "Thank you uh…?"

He chuckled and held out his hand I took it while he said, "Silver the hedgehog."

I froze, "Wait your Silver?"

He nodded and cocked his head to the side, "Um and you are…?"

I smiled and said, "Lishana, uh the wolf!"

He smiled back and looked around until his eyes landed on the gang and asked, "Wait, your friends with Sonic?"

I nodded and said, "Actually I need your help."

"My help?" he asked.

I nodded and explained everything, including my memories and husband. He looked at me pity in his eyes and said, "Wow I came here to live in their time because I have no friends back home and Blaze for some reason didn't return like I thought she would."

I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. I touched his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. Until I heard a yawn, I looked back and saw Cream waking up. She saw us and squealed, "Mr. Silver! We didn't know you'd be coming this is Mrs. Lishana!" I smiled at her and so did Silver.

"Cream," I said slowly, "would it be ok if you woke everyone up because we have a visitor?"

Her eyes shined and she nodded running off to wake everyone. I heard several yawns before several voices yell out at once, "SILVER!?"

"Wow, look who's popular?" I said with a smirk.

He smiled sheepishly before my ears twitched. Something didn't feel right, my eyes widened and I screeched, "CREAM!" She looked up before I grabbed her and a claw came down and tried to grab her. I held her close to my chest and breathed out heavily. Glancing back, I saw a machine with a very large, gross, and big mustache guy controlling it. The three hedgehogs all got tense and glared at this large man.

"What do you want Egghead?!" Sonic yelled.

"What I always want! You dead!" he yelled and launched missiles at the three and my new friends. I panicked and stood I front and tried that technic I used that one time.

"Lunar WINGS!" I yelled and the blue angel like wings appeared in front of me and protected us from the missiles. Shadow jumped up and held his hand back yelling, "Chaos Spear!" like he did at me and through a green arrow-like thing at him. The machine started to electrocute itself. Before loosing control, and it soon started to hit random things even the guy who created it. 'What an idiot' I thought as he flew away till he disappeared into the sky.

It started to get close to where I set Cream and I hissed at it. Standing in front I narrowed my eyes feeling an unknown power flowing out I held up my hand and tried one last thing. "Light of the Moon, guide me and help me, and show this creature the power of the WOLF!"

My hand glowed blue and I shot it forward the metal creature blasted to bits. I felt weak and tired and dropped to the floor but surprisingly I didn't pass out. Instead I heard Cream calling my name and felt my self be picked up and held close fur tickling my nose… chest fur. Wait chest fur…. I gasped and saw a vision, no another memory.

"_Caleb Hutchings! Put me down this instant!" _

"_Sorry princess but I wish to take you somewhere," he said with a grin._

_I eyed him suspiciously while he held me and called out his fire board, and with me in his arms he blasted off. We landed on a hill and he set me down._

"_So? What's with the secrecy?" I asked. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about something," he said slightly blushing._

_I cocked my head to the side, "What is it?"_

_He looked down and sighed, "Uh well Lishana I uh wanted to tell you something."_

"_Go on," I said curious._

_He looked into my eyes and said, "When we first met I felt bad for what happened to you, but you seemed so strong about it and always smiled. I admired you for that, and when we became friends we got into some stupid situations, but you were always there for me, and I felt this feeling in me as I grew to know you more and I want to tell you that I- that I-"_

"_You what?" I asked._

"_I really like you!" I yelled embarrassed._

_I giggled said, "Like a friend? Or something else?"_

_He looked up at me and I leaned closer and said, "Because I like you a lot more than a friend," I said leaning to his ears, "in fact I could say I love you."_

_I leaned back and saw his eyes widen in surprise, and blushed as I did too. I giggled slightly and said, "So which way is it?"_

_He rushed forward and our lips connected and I smiled into the kiss, and we broke away for air. He leaned his head against mine and said, "I could say I like you more than a friend but instead I'll say this, I love you!"_

_I smiled at him and then we sat there in each other's arm looking at the stars… _

When it stopped I tried to open my eyes again, this time able to. I was also able to move my body as well. Why couldn't I move earlier? I sat up and blinked looking around I saw we were at a different campsite, and a blanket wrapped around my body. I stood up and walked around.

Finally irritated I yelled, "Sonic!"

No reply came.

"Shadow!" I tried again.

Still no reply.

"Silver!" and yet not answer was given back. Where are they? Were they kidnapped? Dead? No! They are not! I sighed and kept walking not seeing anyone when I heard a cry, "NO STOP! HELP!"

I ran as fast as I could until came to a lake, and I saw Sonic flailing his arms around.

"Help Can't Swim!" Sonic cried.

I was about to rush over when I saw Shads go and stand next to him and lift him to his feet.

"Sonic, its 2 ft. deep," he stated.

I sweat dropped and started to turn back knowing he was ok until I was tackled. I looked down to see Cream smiling at me. She released and said, "Good Afternoon Miss Lishana!"

I smiled at her and gently lifted her up and set her down. People still didn't see I was there so I said, "How about we go and say hi to everyone?"

She nodded and we walked to everyone, but an idea came to mind, "Cream stay here."

She nodded and I stood on the shore blinking at the water taking off my shoes I jumped in and swam out to the other side to everyone and I closed my eyes and said, "Lunar, WAVE!"

Out came a huge wave of water dragging me and everyone else. Everyone landed in one place or the other; I however landed in a tree. I laughed so hard I almost fell, but everyone seemed to wonder where it came from. Cream I could see was laughing and giggling hysterically from the other side knowing what I had done. I looked down and then jumped out lacking my belt t a tree and saw it disconnected and wrap around my back. Huh? That's when two metal like wings popped out and a flame came out. Wait this is a jet pack? Whoever made this is SOOOO COOL!

I smiled and laughed as I flew back to Cream. She looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Wow Miss Lishana, you were really strong there and look you have wings!"

I smiled and said, "Well yeah but _I _didn't fly this-" pointing to the jetpack angel wing thing, "did it for me."

She only smiled and I touched the back and saw it retract and reattach to my waist as a belt. I looked down at her and asked, "How about we go get something to eat before they realize I did it hmm?"

She nodded happily and grabbed my hand as she pulled me along. My clothes stuck to my body because I swam and weren't dry. 'Oh well' I thought, 'it was so worth it anyways'. I came and told cream to get some wood she saluted me silly and went off I however decided to do some hunting. My alpha side kicked in and I smiled hungrily. I zoomed off and sniffed the air, and I caught the scent of an animal. I smiled and ran down at the scent. I paused and saw a good size deer while I also saw it was being attacked by a mountain lion. The deer looked dead and I snuck up on the mountain lion and brought down my hand on its neck hearing it snap and he dropped. I picked up the deer and took back to see a pile of wood.

Then I grabbed some sticks and tied them around and threw the deer on it. Cream came back with more wood, and I grabbed the wood and looked at the sun slightly not long enough to burn though. I grabbed two rocks and heard a voice much like a child's.

_King of the Sun please help me make LIGHT!_

I squinted my eyes and thought, 'Why do I keep hearing and seeing these things?' I then looked as I still saw the rock I had gathered and hit wasn't making firelight. Finally I said what the voice said, "King of the Sun help me make Light!"

My hands started to burn and felt the need to let the growing energy inside out. I shot my hands out and a roaring fire came lighting the wood on fire. It also seemed to help get the deer a little brown too. I blinked and looked at my hands, I was magical wasn't I? Or at least had powers. I rotated the deer telling Cream to find the others because I didn't want her to see me burning a little deer, but then again he was killed by that mountain lion anyway! I smiled as the meat started to smell done and I looked it over and picked it off of the sticks. I set it down and thought of the amount of people with us and closed my eyes to let my claws eject. Soon I felt them pop out and I brought my hands down many times until they were cut in pieces based on size, gender, and whoever did or didn't get on my nerves.

"There," I said looking at it all and grabbed my share and climbed up the tree. I wasn't one to get close to everyone; something told me if I did I would get hurt. I ate quietly until I heard shouts.

"Um, Miss Lishana!" I heard cream shout.

I jumped down and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Somebody's looking for you," she said.

I cocked my head to the side but nonetheless followed her. Everyone was glancing with wonder at me. I followed her to see Sonic talking to somebody. I walked out and saw him his features hit me like a ton of bricks. A brown wolf with red fur as well as his red eyes that burned into mine and I lost control as a feral growl escaped my throat. He smirked at me and took a step forward I took a step back and soon we were circling each other growling under our breaths. Sonic realized the tension and he stepped forward only for the wolf to snap and point at my new friends as metal robots that looked like him came and held them back more holding the male hedgehogs.

"Its been a while Lishana," he said, "where have you been hiding?"

I only glared and stated, "None of your business."

"You should hold your tongue especially if you want to see those friends of yours," he smirked evilly.

I gasped and stepped forward, "Where are they?!"

He stepped closer and grabbed my arms I jerked back but he had a firm hold on me and said, "It doesn't matter sooner or later they will both die and I'm going to make you watch it and right before you see their last breath and run I'll find you and make you watch your new friends die too and when you plead and cry I wont hesitate and kill you slowly, painfully, but not yet. I'm going to make you suffer! By making you remember who you are and making you feel all of it, and that's when I'll come when you're at your worst and SLAUGTER YOU!"

I fell back and he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I am part of you I am the reason you exist and I plan on ending that my sweet crescent moon."

My body froze and my heart stopped he moved back and disappeared like dust I felt my head roll back and I shut my eyes and a searing pain awakened into my body causing it to go on fire.

"_Lishana RUN!"_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Brothers?!"_

"_Ahhh!" _

"_Mommy!" _

"_This will be your end sister!" _

"_Baby run!" _

"_Mommy no!"_

"_Ahh!" _

"_Mommy?"_

"_I'm here sweetie."_

"_No stay back it it…"_

"_HURTS!"_

I clutched my head as the voices faded but one popped into my head.

"_Who are you? You're not my sister! You're a-a-a Freak!"_

That was when tears poured out of my face and I couldn't stop them I was afraid and I saw Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looking at me with worry but I didn't answer they could die because of me so I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could until my legs hurt and I heard shouts but I didn't answer I plopped onto the ground and cried. What were those voices and who just am I was that little girl's voice mine? Or someone else?

I sat there before looking at the sunset, "Oh Caleb, what am I going to do know?"

"Well you should find him first before you talk to him." I heard a voice say.

I whirled around left and right but saw no one, "Um hello?"

"Yes?" the voice said again. I jumped up and heard a cry.

I looked down and saw the small form of a blonde furred dog mobian with small wings as she flew to my face her blue eyes boring into mine.

"_CHRISTA!?" _

**And done that was a LONGGGGGGGGG chapter but it had lots of detail too anyways I hop you liked and have a wonderful day/night and chapter 5 will be posted on either late Sunday or early Saturday. Not like anyone reads the story and I do promise I will post it on either of those days**

**Lishana: and I will make sure of that as well. (****glares)**

**Oh and don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Protecting Friend

Ok so here is chapter 5 and I'm really tired because I just had to go to a volley ball game so if I make mistakes... Sorry.

Lishana: and she only owns me and any of her OC's!

Chapter 5: A Protecting Friend

Recap: I looked down and saw the small form of a blonde furred dog mobian with small wings as she flew to my face her blue eyes boring into mine.

"CHRISTA!?"

"Hiya!" She exclaimed.

"How are you- why are you-!" I stammered.

"Tiny?" She finished.

I nodded dumbly and asked, "So how are you tiny?"

She looked into my eyes hers twinkling while she said, "Because my powers are so strong staying in my full form make me weak so I stay in this form so we can talk!"

I nodded and looked at her and sighed remembering that wolf. How did he know me?! And who was?! Christa flew in front of me and sighed, "if you keep that look on you face any longer it'll freeze."

I blinked at her and said, "But that wolf-"

"Won't ever touch you again," she interrupted.

I looked at her confused until she said, "I didn't realize how frightened you'd become when he attacked you, so from now on I will always be there to make sure it never happens again."

"Why?" I asked, "Why do you have to protect me?!"

She looked into my eyes with fierceness and anger as she said, "Because it's my job and if I don't I'll die but not only that I'll lose someone else close to me!"

I took a step back as I realized I had hit a nerve. She then sighed and said, "I'm sorry it's just I lost someone close to me when I was told to protect her and she died in my hands."

I softened my gaze on her as I reached out and cupped her in my hand holding her to my chest as I whispered, "It won't happen again, I know it. And Christa, thank you and please don't ever let him touch me again."

"I won't," was her reply, "now get back to your friends their probably worried Sick!"

That's when I realized how late it was and nodded quickly walking back until I turned into a run. I ran and ran until I was in a clearing in the middle of the forest, I was lost.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

"Shadow!"

"Silver?!"

"Anybody?!"

I sighed as I fell down and heard a voice, "Lishana!"

I jumped up and shouted, "I'm over here!" I heard other voices and steps as Sonic came into the clearing Silver and Shadow behind him Silver was breathing hard while Sonic and Shadow were panting lightly.

"Lishana!" Silver exclaimed and ran forward and hugged me. I laughed and hugged back nuzzling my face in his chest fur. It felt familiar again and I liked it like I had done it so many times ago it was destiny I did it again. We pulled apart and he softened his gaze as I looked down.

"Lishana," Sonic and Shadow both said.

I looked at them as both cane forward and wrapped their arms around me in a bear hug Shadow surprising me more.

Sonic pulled away and said, "Don't ever run away like that again! Ok?"

"And if that creep ever comes bear just yell for me alright?" Shadow said.

I smiled and nodded as I stretched out my body feeling tired but my mind awake. I leaned on Shads and saw him smirk at me. He then picked me up and held me as I let my body rest. I could here their voices.

"She asleep?" I heard silver ask.

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"If he ever comes near her again ill rip him in half!" I heard Sonic hiss.

"Me as well," Silver said.

"But I would get to him first and snap him like a twig," Shadow said.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Sonic said as I felt a smirk radiating off him.

"Maybe it is!" shadow said.

"Carful Shadow you may wake her," silver said I felt his grin on me tighten but it didn't hurt it was reassuring. I heard him sigh as he said, "Have you guys felt it?"

"Felt what Shads?" Sonic asked him.

I felt him roll his eyes as he said, "The feeling of protectiveness over her?"

"Yea," Silver said, "when she fell out if the tree when we met I became so scared and immediately caught her."

"And when that bull came at her I wanted to stop her and fight him," Sonic said.

"When I fought her it took my whole body and will to not stop and apologize." Shads said.

I wondered about it with them until I heard other voices, "Sonic! Shadow! Silver!"

"Shhhhh!" They all hissed.

I was set down and opened one eye and saw Amy talking to them I sighed and closed them trying to fall asleep but for some reason I couldn't. I sighed and thought oh well, and I waited until my body felt awakened and I got up stretching. I saw the moon and realized it was late. I got up and walked out to another tree as I climbed up and sat on the top felling the wind blow my hair back. I was looking out if both eyes and then a thought came to my head.

Why do I always cover up my right eye?

I climbed down and grabbed a mirror and moved my hair back. But what I saw made me choke down a scream and drop the mirror with a thud. I moved my hair back and breathed heavily. That wasn't normal and I knew it. I then looked at the crystal around my neck and touched it. Was it hiding something about me to?

I looked down and back up and then to my new friends. They all seemed nice even though I didn't know some that well. I was afraid to lose them but knew that they were strong. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I meditate until I bright light it my eyes and I looked up, and saw the sunset. I smiled and heard grumbles. I climbed down and sat on a lower branch as everyone else awakened.

Any sat up and looked at me a smile on her face as Cream also looked at me too. A silent message seemed to go between them as they got up and grabbed my arms pulling me away.

"Hey where are we going?!" I exclaimed.

They both looked at each other with a grin and said, "Shopping!"

And I end there sorry if short but I am pooped! Anyways I hope you like and have a wonderful day/ night!

Lishana: and don't forget to review!


End file.
